Passion Fruit
by Kieli
Summary: WT Slash so be warned! Willow and Tara on holiday and sarongs. Please R&R as I could use the feedback.


Title: Passion Fruit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the gentle souls in this fic, though god knows I wish I knew them….Mutant Enemy and that wanker Joss Whedon get credit for their creation. I'm just fantasizing a little.  
  
Rating: Hmmm…good question…how about R for starters (this is all dekalog's fault really…well and Brad's too…they were both SO helpful *LOL*)  
  
Spoilers: None…this is a little romantic, sweaty wishful thinking  
  
Summary: This got started in a rather lengthy conversation between dekalog, drlloyd and myself about Willow and Tara on holiday and sarongs. Don't ask me how the conversation went because, honestly, it went WAY out into left field. Hope you enjoy it, K!   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dusk was ushered in with a mix of deep purple and hazy orange clouds that settled over the island of Barbados, wrapping its occupants in a fog of contentment and wonder. Many vacationers tried to take advantage of the fading light by taking strolls along the island's pristine beaches or going for one last dive in its crystal clear waters. Some opted just to get away from the hustle and bustle of the busy tourist areas. On the midwestern side of Barbados, two newly bronzed women lay sunbathing quietly on the private beach of Churchpoint Cottage, a quaint little haven nestled unobtrusively in St. James district. Light breezes brought in the salty tang from the ocean inland, ruffling  
their hair and cooling the sweat on their bodies.  
  
One of the women, a slightly muscular, pretty blonde, removed the dark sunglasses from her face to scan the deepening gloom. She turned on her side and gently prodded the dozing redhead beside her.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead. Time to wake up. We won't make it to supper if I let you lounge about any longer," the blonde joked.  
  
"Mmmrrr…do we hafta?" the lanky redhead mumbled incoherently.  
  
Letting out an amused sigh, the blonde decided to try a different tack. "You know, Willow, if we don't leave now, I won't have any time to give you the surprise I have for you."  
  
Willow sat up, instantly awake at the mention of a "surprise", totally forgetting that her bathing suit bra was somewhere other than on her tanned bosom. "Oooh, is it a "all wrapped up and no place to go" surprise or a "really expensive no you shouldn't have" kind of surprise?" she asked excitedly.  
  
The blonde chuckled deep in her throat at her lover's one track mind. "Well you'll never know if we don't get back to the cottage now will you?" she grinned.  
  
"Taraaaaa, no fair, teasing me."  
  
Tara reached out and brushed Willow's soft nipples, the contact brought them to the Attention position. "Look who's teasing whom," she murmured. "Here you are, all bare-chested, nipples to the wind and here I am forced to contain myself since I am sure that we're not alone out here."  
  
Her lover blushed deeply and snatched up a towel to cover herself. "Darn it, I'd forgotten that I'd untied my top. Helps for a well-rounded tan, you know," Willow smirked.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever you want to tell yourself."  
  
"It's true!!"  
  
Tara rolled her eyes and got ready to leave, brushing the sand off her trim thighs. "Coming?"  
  
"Hmph. Like there was any doubt that I would," Willow grunted. Gathering up their towels, picnic basket, tanning lotion and tying brightly coloured sarongs about their waists, the pair made their way back to their bungalow on the far side of the cottage facing the water. By the time they'd reached their small patio, the sun had gone down completely encompassing the beach in relative darkness. Willow laid their belongings in a corner by the terrace's sliding door and dropped herself unceremoniously onto the canopied bed.   
  
"Man, I wish we lived like this all of the time. I so do NOT want to head back to Sunnydale after all of this fun and sun…and naked Tara, of course," she added with a loopy grin.  
  
"Oh so it's naked Tara you want, eh?" the blonde remarked and cocked an amused eyebrow. She walked into the kitchenette, filled a clear container with ice chips and placed it on a wicker nightstand beside the bed. "How about that surprise now?"  
  
Willow pushed herself up on her elbows, her eyes questioning. "Sounds just peachy to me."  
  
Tara's blue eyes glittered with mischief as she pulled on Willow's suit top straps with agonizing slowness, her tongue darting teasingly on the redhead's taut nipples. Willow drew in a hissing breath, a slow deep flush flooding through her body and down her abdomen. Her lover finally removed an offending strap from her shoulder, the slight contact raised goosepimples on Willow's sensitive skin. Tara chanced a glance up and noticed that Willow had closed her eyes tightly and was moaning ever so softly. She decided that this was just far too good an opportunity to pass up a little teasing torture.   
  
Gathering up a small handful of ice and placing a large piece between her lips, Tara proceeded to gently rub her lover's nipples, leaving trails of chilled water along the flushed skin. Willow's back arched in response to the change in temperature but she wasn't about to let it go anywhere.  
  
"Uh GOD! Don't stop.....please...not now..," she pleaded. In her advanced state of arousal, her eyes were practically glowing in the dim light.  
  
"As my lady commands," Tara murmured and took the ice from her mouth. Rubbing a few more cubes between her fingers, she stroked Willow's breasts, arms and abdomen with them, sliding up the red head's torso in the process. She had to admit that this game was even driving her insane. The sarong she was wearing became frustratingly inhibitive. "Care to remove this for me, babe? My hands are a little….occupied."  
  
Glad for the minor diversion, Willow nodded eagerly and started undoing the straps to the diaphanous skirt. After finally divesting the blonde of what little clothing she had on, Willow tried rocking with Tara, to feel her lover's slickness below...but Tara pressed a commanding hand on her chest.  
  
"Not quite yet, love."  
  
Confusion flickered briefly on the redhead's features. Tara selected a larger ice chip from the bucket and slid down to Willow's waist. She smirked evilly as the redhead's breathing quickened. Placing the ice in her mouth, she leaned forward and slowly entered her lover. With deft strokes, Tara used the ice to stimulate Willow's "spot". With each thrust, Willow's hips bucked in response. The blonde increased the depth of each ice thrust until she felt Willow grab the back of her head and cry out as wave upon wave of orgasmic spasms rocked her world.  
  
After a few moments, Tara was able to extricate herself from the vise-like grip that Willow's legs had on her head. She crawled back onto the bed, lounging idly on the soaked sheets until her partner could get her breath back.  
  
"Umm I can see you like my version of 'passion fruit'," she chuckled. "By the way, happy anniversary, love."  
  
FIN 


End file.
